For example, there is known a communication system which includes a server, a storage apparatus, and the like and to which a plurality of terminal apparatuses is connected. In constructing such a communication system or in changing the configuration of the communication system, a wire connection work and a setting work by an administrator are performed.                Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-97402        Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-147218        
The wire connection work and setting work by an administrator are supposed to be manually performed by the administrator, and once the administrator makes an error in setting, terminal apparatuses are unable to communicate with each other. The administrator may need to check the whole setting once an error occurs in the setting, and thus the time and effort for an administrator to spend on the setting work may become huge.
For example, in a storage system, the setting differs with communications protocols and the setting work is complicated. There are many setting items, such as the access destination of a server, the port of a server, the port of a switch for relaying between a server and a storage apparatus, the access control of a switch, the port of a storage apparatus, and the access control of a storage apparatus. On the other hand, a certain scale of storage system may have a switch with 100 ports. In a communication system having such a switch, an administrator may manually set as much as 1000 commands when the setting per port needs ten commands.